Everyone Disappears During the Test of Courage!?
'Everyone Disappears During the Test of Courage!? '''is episode 29 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 80 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip Candles are lit in a dark room as Shinshuu appears in the center, casually talking as he and Tamaki explore the darkness surrounding them. Suddenly, Tamaki screams in fright. Summary It's time for everyone to head over to the Yamauchi Shrine again, where the girls learn about a mysterious group of students who vanished years ago. '' Recap One hot summer day, the ojamajo are really tired and don't wish to be working in such warm heat. Doremi suddenly recalls that later on they'll get to go to the Yamauchi temple for the annual test of courage, which makes everyone feel much better. Except for Hazuki. Upon arrival, the girls -and Onpu- meet up with everyone from the prior year and many of them are excited seeing Onpu there, as she wasn't around last year when they met up for this; but nobody wanted to see Tamaki again so shen she shows up she explains how she came to clear up any of the mysterious legends that would stump children not as smart as herself. Before anyone can respond to this its time to head inside, where they quickly start to tell scary stories. But for every time someone is about to scare them, Tamaki manages to explain what it truly was by claiming it's ''plasma. Shimakura takes her turn to tell a scary story and starts by claiming its a real story that happened five years ago at a school supposedly haunted. It was to be turn down but because accidents kept happening, it scared everyone in the demolition crew away, so nobody dared go inside or even get close to it. Then one day the "accident" happened. A group of children from that town went onto the property unaware of the curse. Everything seemed to be fine until they realized one of the girls went missing, screaming as she was yanked into the mirror by her own reflection. They only realized something was amiss when one of the kids decided to stop for a rest and the ground beneath him evaporated, pulling him into it. Initially they realized it was just a prank until another student was pulled away, and they panicked and ran away in fright. Unfortunately, only one girl made it out; the final boy was grabbed by a strange shroud of water while a pair of giant scissors brought down another girl. Tamaki eases the mood when she claims it was a big fib. She points out that it was proven to be a hoax because it didn't make sense, Shimakura had to have heard it from someone who knows the location, and she said everyone was gone, therefore it was made up. She continues explaining her theory as they head outside to begin the Courage Test, with Sagawa and Sugiyama going first and heading into the woods. Everyone is beginning to show concern after a while and to make sure they're okay Kotake and Oota go to investigate. More time passes and a loud scream sends everyone worriedly rushing to their location, but when they only find a shoe Yada notes it belongs to Oota. Shimakura points out how similiar this is to her story and everyone freaks out; except for Onpu, who claims its a little exciting. Tamaki claims its only plasma again, but this upsets Shimakura, who suggests they stick together in one big group for now. Onpu believes that because of the little time they have left, they should just split up. So one by one everyone groups up, with Onpu pairing up with Shimakura, Doremi, Aiko and Nobuko on another team, and Yada and Hazuki. Nobody wanted to partner with Tamaki, so Yamauchi offers to do it in hopes of making her feel better. Aiko and Nobuko are nervous despite believing its only a trick, and to pass time they chat about Nobuko's recent work. Meanwhile, Hazuki tells Yada how to be brave by repeating "Majorika" over and over but when this doesn't work they run from their current location. Tamaki is too busy clinging to Yamauchi until he asks her to stop, and he assures her that lately he hasn't seen any spirits. Onpu wants to hear more of Shimakura's exciting story and asks her who will disappear next, and they remark on how similiar this event is to her story. By now they have reunited with the others and Shimakura worriedly claims that she has nothing to do with the events unfolding before them. It's then they find a puddle, along with footprints and a torn cloth that Doremi recognizes belonging to Nobuko's dress. Shimakura is beginning to get upset and she explains that they never actually heard what happened to the last girl in her story. Tamaki points out that she thought the girl vanished too after everything she experienced, but Shimakura explains that she did escape- but three days after the incident she was found entirely white from shock. Tamaki asks why she never bothered to tell them before they started, causing Shimakura to angrily tell her off because she claimed the story was a lie, so she cut it short. Suddenly, they realize Yada and Hazuki have vanished too. Yamauchi decides that for now they should return to his families temple, so he, Onpu, Shimakura, Doremi, and Tamaki quickly run back. They try to find his parents, leaving Onpu and Doremi alone to try to call for Aiko and Hazuki. They get no answers and Yamauchi remarks on how strange it is for his parents to leave so suddenly. Tamaki demands they call the police when they find the line is dead, so she suggests they leave, only to upset everyone else more. With that, Onpu decides that she and Doremi should look for everyone else while Tamaki and Shimakura leave if they really want to, and Yamauchi can locate his parents and get them to safety. Once they are free from prying eyes, the girls transform and use magic, with Doremi summoning a karaoke set to think it could lure everyone out by calling their names. But in her attempts to do this, she makes them freak out thinking a monster is after them. As the other trio make their way through the cemetary, Shimakura and Yamauchi wind up ditching Tamaki, who pleads for someone to come back. When she sees something moving nearby she initially assumes its only Doremi, but seeing a large shadow rise behind her, she can only scream in fright. The following day at the Maho-do, the girls go over what all happened the previous night. It turns out Sagawa and Sugiyama's were planning on scaring everyone so prior to meeting up they hid some sheets and jelly around the place. But they were unable to find them when they were walking through the forest. In an ironic twist, Kotake and Oota went to look for them but were knocked unconcious after they fell from a small cliff, while Aiko slipped on a puddle because she was too distracted by Nobuko's story, and in the process accidentally ripped her dress. Hazuki then got frightened and wished to use the restroom, but since nobody had been paying attention to her they didn't notice that Yada offered to take her. Yamauchi's parents were cutting up watermelon but had to go to the nearby convenience story to purchase salt. The phone didn't work because in her panic, Tamaki accidentally pulled the cord out of its socket. Suddenly, Doremi points out that both Hazuki and Aiko forgot to bring their Patraine calls, and they recall how Tamaki didn't see a large monster behind her, that was everyone else preparing to rejoin her and just having a little fun at her expense, but seeing how frightened she was they weren't able to laugh at her. Onpu mentions how many coincidences occured the prior night when Doremi recalls borrowing her handkerchief after falling, but when Onpu denies doing this, Doremi freaks out as the other two wonder whats going on. Meanwhile, Tamaki is too frightened to sleep by herself and asks to share the bed with her mother. While she doesn't understand, she allows her to join her, but she tells Tamaki that tomorrow night she hast to sleep on her own again. Tamaki happily agrees, but she is concerned over the idea the others could have seen her in such a vulnerable state. Spells *Come out, karaoke set Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes